Jori Vs Faberry
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What if Tori was a famous pop singer who got more grammy nominations than Rachel and was with Jade? What if Rachel was the Broadway phenom she always wanted to be and crossover to Movies and had a pop album? What if she was with Quinn and in the remake movie version of Funny Girl? What if Jade's movie was out at the same time? Now click and find out
1. Setting the stage

Faberry Vs Jori

By

BornThisWay201f

Part One

Quinn Fabray and Jade West have nothing in Common but Pure dislike for the other because there signficant others are in a feud. Quinn Fabray was the Cheerleader who used to terroizes anyone she didn't like when she walked down the hall but when she got together with Rachel...She used her Bitch attitude to watch her girlfriend and soon to be Wife's back.

_**Quinn Pov on how the feud got started:**_

How did this feud between Rachel and Tori get started? It's easy; Rachel got into the film remake of Funny girl and believe me I never seen her so happy. Except for when we won Nationals, she got in Nayda, became Prom Queens and every moment we been together.

Now at the same time her movie was coming out there was another big time movie which was going to be release ...It's part of a series called _**Pop Goes the Weasel **_and Jade is the director of it whose dating Tori.

Also at the same time Tori was releasing her second album which weren't be bad if she hadn't put a remake of **Somewhere **on her album. Yeah it was on a morning show and Rachel was picking out her outfit for the primere which was in two weeks.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I have been wanting so bad to write this and so this is the beginning. **_

_**Also for all the fans of the fanfiction Changes there will be a part two which will take place five years later**_


	2. The Remake

_**Faberry Vs Jori**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part two**_

_**No POV(January 2015)**_

_Rachel's Tony awards were gleaming through the apartment and Quinn was editing pictures for her photojournalism class. As she was looking through the pictures, she heard the first chord of a famliar song. She paused for a moment and it occured that someone was going to attempt __**Somewhere**__. Rachel wasn't going to hear it and so Quinn decide to find out who it was before the Diva discovered it. _

_She turned around to look at the television and it was Tori Vega tackling the song now Quinn will never admit this but she thought Tori wasn't doing a bad thing. She knew Rachel could do it better but Tori was okay. _

_"Whose singing Barbara?!" Rachel asked more yelled and ran out of the bathroom to see who it was. Rachel was seething through the mouth when she saw it was Tori Vega. Rachel and Tori were nominated for grammys but Tori was up for seven and Rachel for only three. Rachel couldn't believe that the categories that Tori got the nod for that Rachel got shut out in. _

_**Jade Pov on how the Feud Got started**_

_First off I didn't put my movie on the same date as short Berry's musical. I want to make that crystal clear and as far as the song goes. How dare that gank tell everyone how Tori purposely sang that song to get a raise out of Rachel. To show her up! Are you fucking kidding me? Are you?! _

_**No POV where Tori is performing**_

_Jade just smiles whenever she watches Tori perform because the princess of Horror knew how hard Tori worked on doing the song justice. _

_She's getting really exticing about the world primere and sitting right next to her is leading actress Cat Valentine. The critics love Cat in Jade's movie because of how real the red head shows she's scared in the movie. _

_Cat has a lot of practice being scared thanks to knowing Jade West. As Tori hits that last note, Jade knows she was a little sharp but no one were know._

_Jade knows Tori's voice inside and out so it's nothing new whenever Tori hits a sharp note. So they all clapped in the green room and then the interview begin. _

_"So Tori I also know that your girlfriend and the lead in her movie is backstage right now." the interviewer said to Tori and Vega replied, "Jade is like my biggest critic as well as my soul mate..." The crowd responded to that by saying Ahhhhhh.._

_As Jade turned her head away from Cat because she knew the red head would make a big deal as she blush. _

_"You see right now she's turning her head from my friend Cat because she doesn't want to show how happy she is." Tori said to the interviewer and Jade turned to Cat then said, "I'm the princess of horror reduce to a sappy girlfriend. I'm going to..." _

_"The week when Weasel primeres it's going against the movie version of Funny Girl which broadway star Rachel Berry is in..." Interviewer said and Tori replied, "Jade has said many times that this will be the last film and the fans love the movies. I've seen little bits of it and as much as I respect Funny Girl. Weasel is going to kick Funny's girl butt" All of a sudden everyone chants "__**Weasel!" **_

_Back at the house, if looks could kill Rachel were have destroyed Tori on the television. Quinn has seen that look on Rachel before and that bad things happened when the look on her face appears. In this talk show they let fans call in and Quinn decides she's going to put Tori on the spot._


	3. First Blood by Quinn

_**Jori vs Faberry**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_"Yes hello I have a question for Ms. Tori Vega..." the voice said and Tori was taken aback by how formal it was. "My question is that while I appericate how you want your girlfriend to have a great opening, Don't you understand that people might not always want to see the same thing over and over. I mean Weasel was unique, you notice I said was." Quinn said with Rachel kissing her cheek for pointing that out. ._

_"Jade is a brilliant director and writer. Weasel is not only unique but it deseves a great finish that's all I wanted to say. To be honest it will be number one..." Tori said and Quinn on the phone said, "Rachel Berry is the youngest best talent to ever come from Lima, Ohio and to Broadway. Her fan base wants to see her more then your Horror junkies. She's going to disappoint all of Jade's fans when Funny Girl becomes number One."_

_"Look there's a time and place. So if you don't have a..." Tori said and Quinn replied, "What's the matter Tori has it dawn on you that Rachel could do your so-called cover of Somewhere better than you and that her movie is going to pop that Weasel. By the way it's me Quinn, Rachel's girlfriend and you are beneath her..." The line was then cut..._

_So they went to commerical and they heard screaming coming from the green room. _

_**Hotel Room**_

_"I love you when you are vicious to anyone who messes with me." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "You gave me the best chance in the world when you dump Finn for me. I don't think i could ever pay you back." _


	4. Jade strikes back

_**Jori Vs Faberry**_

_**By **_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Green Room**_

_Tori walked in and saw Jade was seething while Cat scream as she ran out the room. "Jade. Honey. Don't worry about it." Tori said and Jade replied, "I'm not worried. This face isn't my worry face. No one put us down like that for no reason whatsoever!" Jade seething turned into a wicked smile and then said, "She wants a war..." _

_**That night...**_

_Jade went on her Podcast._

_"Welcome to a special episode of __**Things I hate**__. Now I haven't done this in a while because I been busy having a career and not singing on cue or crashing interviews. Who am I talking about? I am referring to Rachel Berry's bitch griflriend Quinn Fabray. I didn't even knew she had a name, I always thought of her as some blonde riding ShortBerry's coat tails, which is Rachel's new name._

_What's a matter Rachel, Does Quinn fight all your battles? This is what I hate, little blonde skinny twigs who can't say anything in someone's face and you know what I hate the most I can't fuck my girlfriend properly because I'm really angry. You see I don't care what you do to me but don't come after Tori because I wreck a bitch who goes after what I love. Now Quinn, who's been in a independent films in roles no one gave a damn about? When you and Shortberry become real actresses then give me a call."_

_**That morning...**_

_Rachel's publicist called and talked to the Diva. Quinn was getting ready for school and Rae stomp in then went to Youtube to take a look at the video Jade made. Quinn saw this video and that's how it all began._


End file.
